Mitchell Van Morgan 5
|genre(s)=Platformer |mode(s)=Single-player |rating(s)= *ESRB=E *CERO=all ages *PEGI/PAL=3 *OFLC: G |platform(s)=Game Boy Color |media=ROM Cartridge |followed_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 6 |preceded_by=Mitchell Van Morgan 4 }}Mitchell Van Morgan 5 is a platforming video game developed by Tose, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive for the Game Boy Color. It debuted in Japan on October 21, 2001, in the USA on November 2, 2001 and in Europe on January 28, 2002. The sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 4 and the final game for the Game Boy Color before it moved to the Game Boy Advance era. In the game's backstory, Mitchell and his friends return home to Raleighopolis only to find out that his arch-nemesis Marquessa, the evil genius had his fake Orange County Castlegrounds downed from orbit by the heroes, Mitchell and his companions Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David, Nicholas, Ebony. Only When Marquessa detects the presence of a University within the college's buildings. The continuation of the series, was released later in the every year, which picks up the story directly after the end of Mitchell Van Morgan 4. Plot The game takes place after Mitchell and his friends saved the Orange County Castlegrounds with benevolence from Marquessa's diabolical Death Zig scheme in Mitchell Van Morgan 4, It took a different turn in the Super Mitchell Land. The main antagonist Marquessa, The maniacal scientist beaten four times by his arch-nemesis Mitchell Van Morgan, coming up with an another malevolent scheme which is very familiar to the previous videogames. The college is mainly inhabited by the races of the North Carolinians, classmates and a school principal who guards the place. the Orange County University is the only school university in the Mitchell Land and the game's main hub. Gameplay The gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgan 5 is mostly based on it's pregame series including Mitchell Van Morgan 4. It respects to the other titles released at the time for the Nintendo 64 and Game Boy Color. The player takes control of Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, Jennifer or Ebony and heads off to defeat Marquessa, the "Mad Scientist," and save the world, However this time the malevolent Dr. Marquessa learns about the NC State Wolfpack university entrances while Mitchell and the gang investigate the NC State Wolfpack university for the seven power stones before Marquessa does. Main Hub The game mostly takes place in the Orange County University, a North Carolinian university which is mainly based on NC State Wolfpack university. Worlds & Levels Prologue World: Orange County University The prologue & the main hub of the game, A North Carolinian medieval floating city. *0-1: *0-2: *0-3: World 1: Forest University *1-1: *1-2: *1-3: World 2: Beach University *2-1: *2-2: *2-3: World 3: Winter University The castleground based on the winter wonderland and The Appalachian Mountains. It has the steep hills that are too hard to climb on, pine trees, totem poles, boulders, mountaintops, ice-cold winter, it has an ice genre with mountain-styled drums, it has a robotic lumberjack as a third mini-boss and has Marquessa in his flying ambulance using an earth-trembling device as the third boss. *3-1: *3-2: *3-3: World 4: Tropical University *4-1: *4-2: *4-3: World 5: Dojo University *5-1: *5-2: *5-3: World 6: Sky University The castlegrounds are based on the sky-high cloudyland, and has a Dragon as the third boss. *6-1: *6-2: *6-3: World 7: Horror Universitys *7-1: *7-2: *7-3: World 8: Marquessa University *0-1: *0-2: *0-3: Category:2001 Category:Video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 5 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Game Boy Color games